There is a conventional inkjet recording device known in the art that records images on a recording medium by ejecting ink stored in an ink tank through nozzles. The conventional inkjet recording device is configured such that, when ink in an ink cartridge that has been attached to the inkjet recording device has been consumed, a new ink cartridge can be attached to the inkjet recording device in replacement of the used cartridge.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-138393 discloses an inkjet recording device provided with an ink tank. The ink tank is provided with a storage element. In order to fix the storage element to the ink tank, several methods are proposed, such as a method of using a fixing pin for force-fitting, a method of using a double-stick tape, a method of using an adhesive agent and the like.
In the method of using an adhesive agent disclosed in the above Publication, guide channels for guiding the adhesive agent are formed in an attachment surface of the ink tank in order to guide flow of the adhesive agent during a process of attaching the storage element to the attachment surface. This configuration allows the adhesive agent to flow along the guide channels, thereby allowing the adhesive agent to be filled in a region of the attachment surface facing a portion of the storage element to be attached to the attachment surface.